A life of energies
by magnaman
Summary: This is my first time writing a story so I hope you enjoy. What will happen when a new hero hero comes into town and are the Titans ready for the events to come.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1 – Test of soul**

The titans were doing their usual routine. Raven was meditating in her room, Robin was playing video games with Beast Boy, and Cyborg, and Starfire watched as they played.

As they played a great event was unraveling before them.

A teenage boy was wearing a dark blue costume that was loose like a ninja outfit. Also he had a scouter, a device that detects life, energy, and reads strength levels of the user and opponent, with a black wristband on each wrist. He had dark brown hair that reached to his neck in length and soft blue eyes like those of a normal person. But he was far from it.

His name is Zero.

At this time he was walking through an intersection in Jump city, where he was attacked out of nowhere with a laser blast of energy.

Zero: "Where did that come from? And the bigger question who shot at me?"

Just then 50 of Slade's robot soldiers came out ready to fight.

Zero: "Jeez who wants me dead today. There's no way I can take them all on but I'll have to try."

The Titans alarm goes off with a great roar making all of them jump.

Robin: "There has been an attack in the city but it seems someone was attacked and he is fighting right now."

Beast Boy: "Who is fighting?"

Robin: "I don't know but he won't last much longer. O.K. we must hurry Teen Titans Go!"

Back to the fight –

Zero: _"I have destroyed 15 but they just keep coming. Like there is no end to them. Well I guess I am going to have to use my powers to fight but..."_

One of the robots interrupted his thoughts and knocked him into the wall. He countered by powering up.

Zero: "Alright then that's enough. It's time to use a little fire power. Flame Zero!!!"

Zero explodes into a mass of flames have the power to control fire with his eyes changing to match the flames. And with one wave of his arm he creates a wall of flames that knock 20 robots back at least 30 feet.

Zero: "Well that was fun but there are still more."

He then runs at his full speed like a raging fire he goes into to crowd of robots and finishes them off with one final attack.

Zero: "Flame explosion!!"

And with one major blast of fire the rest off the robots were destroyed. Zero was out of energy to fight and transformed back to normal. The titans just arrived to see him go back to normal.

Robin: "Wow you took them all out. I'm impressed but how did you do it?"

Zero: "Well I have had easier fights but this one took some time and a lot of energy."

Cyborg: "So do you have any superpowers or do you use equipment to fight?"

Zero: "Yeah, I have powers. I can use the elements of the planet or area I am at. "

Robin: "Well my name is Robin and these are my teammates, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven."

Zero: "Well my name is Zero."

Starfire: "They had a name for people with elemental powers..."

Zero: "You're a tamaranian aren't you?

Starfire: "Yeah. How did you know?"

Zero: "It was your clothing and also I have seen your planet before. It was where I trained for a year. Well it was nice to meet you all but I need to rest."

Beast Boy: "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Zero: "No I don't, I usually just wander around and find someplace to stay."

Cyborg: "Well, you can stay with us for tonight."

Zero was confused because most people would not even talk to him but he answered as he would normally.

Zero: "Alright, how could I refuse such a gracious offer?"

Later at Titans Tower -

Zero was in amazement about the size of the building. But even after that he doesn't even know where to go. Then Robin told Raven to show Zero around so he does not go anywhere he's not supposed to.

Raven: "Well this is my room, and just so you know you're not allowed to enter anyone's room without permission, especially mine."

Zero: "O.k. I understand."

Raven: "A person's room has their name on it o.k. And this is the training room and next to this is the medical room. And these stairs lead to the roof or back down to our rooms.

Zero: "Well this place is huge and it has just about everything."

Raven: "I guess so."

Zero: "Are you angry at me or something. Or do you not trust me."

Raven: "I trust you somewhat. But I have to keep control of my emotions to contain my powers."

Zero: "I have the same problem. Every time I get angry or one of my emotions becomes too great I lose control of my powers. So what do you do to keep control?"

Raven: "I meditate a lot."

Zero: "Maybe I should try that. Can you teach me?"

She was intrigued by the question but tried to figure where he was getting at.

Raven: "Sure if you are willing to do everything I say."

Zero: "Yeah I'm a good listener. So when do you what to teach me?"

Raven: "Tomorrow morning if that's O.K. with you?"

Zero: "That's a great time. So I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Raven.

Raven: "Good night."

And Raven crept back into the darkness back into her room while Zero headed back to the meeting room.

Raven: _"Well I guess I used up some of my free time there. But for some reason I feel he is a lot like me."_


	2. Chapter 2 The risks of emotion

**Chapter 2 – The risks of emotion**

During the night Zero could not sleep whatsoever and finally got up and sat next to the window to see the city and the sea. He looked outside to calm himself to find what is wrong in is heart. And Robin got up just to walk around and to think but ends up seeing Zero wide awake.

Zero: _"What's wrong with me I just can't sleep?! Maybe I'm just nervous about Raven's training or because.... I really wish I knew what is screwing around with me."_

Just then he noticed Robin behind him through the reflection in the window and realized he had been there for awhile.

Zero: _"Lucky me he can't here my thoughts." _"Hey, Robin what are you doing up?"

Robin: "I should be asking you that. It's 1 a.m."

Zero: "I don't know I just can't sleep."

Robin: "Maybe I can help."

Zero: "That's alright once in a while I have these kinds of nights."

Robin: "Well what are you going to do?"

Zero: "Ah well I'm not to sure but I guess train for the rest of the night."

Robin: "Well I'll be going to bed and also we are all going to train tomorrow do you want to get in? We need to see your skills anyway."

Zero was surprised by the question and answered with his first thought.

Zero: "Well sure."

Robin: "Alright I'll see you in the morning."

Robin then left the meeting room heading back to bed.

Zero: _"Well I didn't expect to fill my schedule that quickly. But should I stay with them? I guess I should stay I have no other place to go, and maybe I will be happier here but we will see. Well since I can't sleep I'll get started on my training now just to gain more control."_

Zero left the tower back to the city just to test the speed of some of his elements powers. So he decided to test his fire energy first.

Zero: _"Well let's see, O.k. I'll go one mile down the shore line and back while timing myself."_

Zero then pushed on a button on his scouter for a timer and he transformed. He did this for the rest of the night with all of his fastest elements forms. And before anyone woke up he was back and tried to rest for a few minutes. By then it was already 6 in the morning and Zero did not know weather to sleep or to get ready for the others that might get up.

Robin of course was the first one up sitting down on the couch where Zero tried to sleep.

But Zero was surprised he had gotten up this early.

Zero: "Why are you up so early?"

Robin: "I always get up this early it's just what I do."

Zero: "So when does training begin?"

Robin: "At 2:30 we will train but get some rest you're going to need it."

Zero then went to the rooftop to train with Raven, but found she wasn't there yet.

To pass some time he started to play around with his lightning power making electric arcs off the floor. Then after a few minutes Raven came out and saw me playing around.

Raven: "Are you ready or are you going to play around?"

Zero: "I'm ready whenever you are."

Raven: "Alright, first you must get in a comfortable position but just do as I do for now. So cross your legs Indian style. Then you must place your arms in a good position for yourself."

Zero: "Alright how am I doing so far?"

Raven: "Good, now you must clear your mind of everything and make your mind peaceful. Then if you want you can chant but I recommend you don't until you get good at meditating."

Zero: "Alright, I'm ready."

Raven: "Well now keep your mind like this and try to focus your powers so they are in control in your mind. And now I will meditate with you."

In Zero's mind was very crazy and he could not keep anything quiet. But then he heard Raven's chanting.

Raven: "Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Zero: _"How can she keep her mind so calm while I have a problem just getting started?"_

As Zero listened to Raven his mind calmed down and after a few minutes he was finally meditating.Slowly he was learning his problems and beginning to solve them.

Zero: _"Now I know what's messing with me. But one of my problems I can't even read like I don't understand it."_

Raven: _"Well he's finally meditating but for some reason my mind seems harder to calm than usual. Maybe it's a little harder to calm my mind while worrying about another person. But why should I be worried about him. I need to get that out of my mind."_

3 hours later Beast Boy came up to tell us breakfast was ready.

Beast Boy: "Time for breakfast what do you two want to eat?"

Raven woke up but with a little annoyance in her voice.

Raven: "Nothing I'll be fine."

Beast Boy: "And Zero what do you want?"

Zero did not even respond because he was deep into meditation.

Beast Boy: "Zero! Zero!! Can you even here me!"

Raven: _"Wow he is so calm he can block out noises. But how or is he unconscious? Should I even check?"_

Beast Boy: "Is he even awake?"

Zero: "I just fine I was thinking about something but what did you ask?"

Beast Boy: "What do you want to eat?"

Zero: "Anything, it really does not matter."

Beast Boy: "How about tofu?"

Zero: "No something that is real food at least."

Beast Boy: "You're just like Cyborg he also doesn't like what I eat."

Beast Boy went back done to tell the Cyborg what to make and Zero got up to stretch his body back out.

Zero: "Well now I need to train my powers. Hmmm well I test out at least a few of my elements."

But before anyone could react the alarms went off and everyone headed to the meeting room. Raven and Zero were the last to get there.

Robin: "Slade has attacked the city with a good number of his robots and Cinderblock."

Zero: "Who is Slade?"

Cyborg: "Slade is the worst criminal in the city and he will do anything to get what he wants."

Robin: "Alright Titans let's go!"

Everybody left the tower to head to the area and when they got there the whole block was decimated. The Titans surveyed the damage and checked if anyone was hurt.

Robin: "Damn, we're too late but maybe we can get his trail."

As Zero was walking one of Slade's robots came and punched him out of nowhere.

Zero: "Man these robots pack a punch."

The other Titans came over to see if he was O.k.

Zero: "Alright I know your there somewhere so show yourself!"

Slade: "Good Zero you can sense me. I'm already impressed by the level of your powers."

Robin: "Slade what do you want?!"

Zero: "How do you know my name and how do you know I can sense life energies."

Slade: "Because I have been watching you. I know your potential and how strong your powers can be if you used them correctly. I know why you are here, why you fight, why you act the way you do."

Zero: "You don't know anything about me. And how could you know my past? I was not known for having powers back then."

Slade: "Oh I even know how your parents died and what you did for them afterwards."

Zero: "You know nothing! And you are a liar if you say you do!"

Robin: "Don't listen to him he's trying to get to you."

Slade: "How do you know if I am lying about...?"

Before he could finish his sentence Zero burst into flames using his fire element. And lost all control over his powers in anger. But then Zero spoke in the most furious voice.

Zero: "You don't know anything! And you will pay for insulting them! You will die!!!"

Raven: _"Incredible, his power has gone crazy but he still knows who his friends are. I guess that training with meditation helped."_

In his next breath Zero leaped to attack Slade but 20 robots came out with Cinderblock.

But in his first punch alone he broke right through the first robot as if it was paper. Then he attacks using his fire energy.

Zero: "You will pay! Inferno Cannon!!"

And with that a great fireball came out of Zero's hands destroying the rest of the robots easily. And before Zero could recover Cinderblock rammed him into the wall of a building and backed out smiling at his good hit. Then when Cinderblock started to turn Zero flew out with an upper cut combined with his fire energy.

Zero: "Dragon Flame Uppercut!!!

Raven: _"But how can he focus so much anger? He did lose control of his powers but not his judgment."_

Cinderblock takes the hit in full and is defeated by it. And Zero lands to the ground turning his attention to Slade.

Zero: "You will not escape me! You will not lie about my life!"

Robin: "Zero stop!"

Beast Boy: "Come on, man that's enough you need to calm down."

Cyborg: "Don't sink to his level."

Starfire: "No more fighting Zero you may get hurt."

Slade: "Do you think your in control? I can make you stronger if you come with me."

Zero: "I would never come with you I rather take my chances! At least I have friends unlike you where you need to seek someone to control. Trust me, I can become just as strong with my friends and at least I'll be happy here."

Then Zero's flame aura disappeared and he went back to normal.

Slade: "Well you will join me one way or another but I will be waiting."

Zero: "Don't hold your breath you fool!!"

And with that Slade disappeared in cloud of smoke he created. Robin wanted to chase after him but Zero stopped him.

Zero: "It's not worth it that was a robot that ran off."

Robin: "How do you know?"

Zero: "Remember I can sense life energies."

Beast Boy: "Well now you have a fan."

Zero: "Yeah that's all I need another problem."

Raven: "Well I guess your training helped."

Zero: "Yup, but my powers still are not under control but what I got is better than nothing."

Robin: "Well let's take Cinderblock to jail and go home."


	3. chapter 3 the fight for feelings

Chapter 3 – The fight for feelings

After the Titans returned Cinderblock to jail they returned home to rest and prepare for training they had planned. Zero though was critically thinking of how Slade new so much about him. Robin was also thinking the same thing but he was wondering what was so special about Zero that Slade was seeking him out.

Zero: "Well how will we get started?"

Robin: "Well we will train with different equipment in the training room. Everybody will practice their weaknesses."

Beast Boy: "I'll train with you if you want me too."

Zero: "No thanks Beast Boy I just want to meditate to gain more control of my powers."

Beast Boy: "Alright, man I have no one to train with."

Robin: "Alright everyone begin your training!"

Robin practiced his sparing and techniques, Starfire practiced her aim with the star bolts, Beast Boy trained by lifting Robin's weights, Cyborg trained by practicing with his weaponry, Raven meditated as well did Zero. While this was going on Raven and Zero both could not calm their minds down.

Zero: _"How does Slade know who I am? How does he even know anything about me whatsoever? Not even the others know my past or what I hide within myself. But it seems that this is not my only problem in my mind. Lately I have been thinking a lot about Raven. I don't understand exactly why but I think I have a crush on her but if this true does she feel the same way? Probably not. I really don't have a chance with her anyway, she a person that will not let anyone know how she is feeling. But maybe I can still try to find out. I can't invade her privacy because that's just how I am. So that counts out checking her room, reading her mind, looking for her journal. But what I could do is get to know her better but even that can be risky."_

Raven: _"Why can't I clear my mind? What is wrong with me? Maybe ....nah it couldn't be that. All well I just read then until my mind clears itself."_

Then Raven rises up and begins to return to her room but is caught trying to get away.

Robin: "Are you O.k. Raven?"

Raven: "I'm fine I just need some quiet right now."

Raven left the training room and as she returned to her room Starfire had caught up to her wondering what had happened.

Starfire: "Friend what is the problem you left in such a hurry?"

Raven: "Nothing Star."

Starfire: "Come on you could tell me."

Raven: "It's alright Starfire nothing is wrong."

Starfire was very persistent when she saw something wrong with someone so with Raven she just kept nagging her and finally Raven caved in.

Raven: "Alright fine, but you better not tell anyone you understand!"

Starfire: "I promise."

Raven: "Let's go in my room then."

So they went to Raven's room to talk meanwhile Zero stopped meditating to begin battle training. So Zero spared with Robin who was impressive kept up with Zero with ease.

Zero: "Hey you're too fast I can't even get a clean hit off you."

Robin: "You just need some practice and you get just as good as me."

Zero: "Well other than the fight I have had this is the first time I have trained for fighting for a long time."

After the training Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg left the training room Zero was left to think about how the day has gone so far. Afterwards he walked to his room quietly.

Raven and Starfire began talking about what her problems were.

Raven: "So now I'll tell but be quiet about it O.k."

Starfire: "Alright."

Raven: "Well every... O.k. how can I say this... Well I think I have a crush on Zero."

Starfire: "But why are you crushed by Zero?"

Raven: "You do understand what I meant right?"

Starfire: "That he is in a way hurting you."

Raven: "No, that's not what I meant. O.k. I mean I think I'm falling in love with him."

Starfire: "Oh but why I do not see anything you don't in him."

Raven: "Well he is just like me in many ways. He hides his true emotions being afraid of what others will think. He sees himself as being alone. And he has his own dark side."

Starfire: "Well maybe but still that leaves a few questions for you."

Raven: "Like what?"

Starfire: "Well how long have you felt this way?"

Raven: "I don't know for sure maybe since I meant him. So what's the next question?"

Starfire: "Then do you know if he feels the same way?"

Raven: "No I don't know how he feels about me."

Starfire: "Then why don't you read his mind?"

Raven: "I couldn't do that he then would hate me for invading his privacy."

Starfire: "You do have a point there. So what will you do?"

Raven: "I don't know maybe wait until he gives up his feelings or something happens."

Starfire: "But you never know how long that will take."

As they finished talking Zero was already beginning to go asleep but couldn't completely understand or think of what to do next. The whole night he stayed awake and it was the same for Raven.

The next day was to bring new challenges though to everybody's surprise the alarms had gone off.

Robin: "Alright, Slade is on the attack. His robots are storming the prison to get Cinderblock."

Zero: "Well then do you know how many?"

Robin: "Reports say at least 50 or more."

Beast Boy: "That's crazy what is he trying to do destroy the prison?!"

Zero: "No he wants me."

Starfire: "But why?"

Zero: "Even I don't understand it Star but this doesn't mean I am backing down."


End file.
